


Unorthodox Treatment

by dancesontrains



Series: Tom and Grant's Buddy Comedy Shtick [1]
Category: CW Network RPF, The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash (TV 2014) RPF
Genre: Age Difference, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5313587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancesontrains/pseuds/dancesontrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It feels a bit weird to be on camera in here as myself," Grant said.</p>
<p>"You'll get used to it, young Padawan." Tom said, fiddling with one of his wristbands. He glanced over. Grant was looking a little paler than normal. "Hey, what's wrong?"</p>
<p>"Just nervous. It'll pass."</p>
<p>Tom paused for a moment. "Want a distraction?"</p>
<p>"…sure?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unorthodox Treatment

Tom and Grant were next to each other in their cast chairs on set, waiting for the first satellite interview link to go live. It was going to be a long day- 'The Flash' was premiering that night all over the U.S., and the two men had been assigned to do interviews together for the past few weeks. They had been playing up for the cameras together; Grant thought it had improved their growing friendship and hoped Tom agreed with him. Even so, a whole day of interviews was still intimidating.

A skeleton crew were making last minute adjustments to the lighting on the S.T.A.R Labs set and what the background screens were showing. Claire the makeup lady had just packed up her kit and left them to it.

"It feels a bit weird to be on camera in here as myself," Grant said.

"You'll get used to it, young Padawan." Tom said, fiddling with one of his wristbands. He glanced over. Grant was looking a little paler than normal. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Just nervous. It'll pass."

Tom paused for a moment. "Want a distraction?"

"…sure?"

Tom glanced at the other crew members, and then, cupping Grant's face in his hands, he leaned in, making his folding chair wobble dangerously as their lips pressed together. Tom's lips were warm and a little dry; his stubble scraped against Grant's chin. Grant's eyes opened wide as he stared at his own reflection in rectangular glasses.

Tom broke the kiss and leaned back into his wobbling chair, slapping Grant on the back. "There, that should help."

Grant took a moment to collect himself – only he couldn't quite manage it.

"That's...not a treatment I've ever heard of before."

"Really? Michael said it helped him with stress." Tom frowned in concern.

Grant was still staring. "Do you kiss all your male friends?"

"I –"

Mick the cameraman was looking at them with raised eyebrows. Someone else called out, "Going live in five, four, three..."

"...never mind, I'll tell you later."

Grant smiled at him. "Later.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kindly beta'd by andthisiswhythelightningstruck. 
> 
> An example of the interviews they were doing: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JCQ-bm44v5w


End file.
